ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Supe Man
An Ultra based off a bad toy ripoff, created solely for the purpose of being an Exterminatus victim for Ultra Fight Mary-Sue over on Ultra-Fan wiki. He then began appearing in other stuff. History Origins To be written when Gren comes up with something Ultra-Fight Mary Sue Supe Man was one of the many Parody Ultras forcefully whisked away from his home dimension by the Titan Prince Sol in an effort to eliminate the Anathium within their bodies. Like almost every other Parody Ultra involved, Supe Man was ultimately killed during Sol's attempt, but later fused with his brethren to become a recreation of Ultraman Shining Neo Saga, with the aid of, unbeknownst to Supe Man and the others at the time, Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon, who disapproved of Sol's slaughter and sought to give the Parody Ultras more of a fighting chance. Ultimately, Supe Man was revived without his Anathium in a multiverse specially created for the Parody Ultras by Sol, a coallession of all of their original universes now occupying a shared space rather than being spread out across other universe clusters. Pre-Taisen Supe Man was one of several Parody Ultras recruited into the Parody Garrison when the group formed. Despite the brittleness of his armor, he was a decently respected member of the organization and would occasionally be dispatched on a number of missions. Parody Hero Taisen Supe Man would aid the Garrison and their allies against the forces of Ultraman Dao and his Anathium hordes. When their final assault on the Shining Cathedral was being planned, Supe Man was quick to pick up on the pattern with the "Special Unit" Ultraman Protego was putting together. He asked why Ultraman Nerf wasn't included, to which Protego telepathically answered to him that compared to the others, Nerf was actually useful. Supe Man would later fight alongside his fellow Parody Ultras during said final assault, and later fuse with every living Parody Garrison member present near the end of the conflict to become Ultraman Deitus. Following their victory, Supe Man and the others would de-fuse, and stuck around in a large crowd to witness Sol offering to make an alliance with the Parody Garrison, their Titan allies leaving, and Ultraman Spoiler gaining what might be his true form. Abilities Across all his forms, he has the same abilities, which include but are not limited to *Ultra Super Light Beam: Basically a Specium Ray. Its colours are a combination of red, blue, and yellow, similar to the LED light flahses of cheap toys. *New Fighting Style: He performs the same combination of basic punches and kicks repeatedly to the point where he hurts himself. *Super Man Power: According to the hypothetical box his hypothetical toy was packaged in, he can lift 9 trillion tons but never actually does that. Forms - Super Galacy Mode = Using the Super Galacy Bracerlet, he upgrades himself into his Super Form. His human* form or whatever rotates the Super Galacy Bracerlet to the Live Sign symbol and then presses the button on the side. LED lights shine and a terrible BGM plays and the roulette spins and changes Supe Man. - Maximum Spark Mode = Using the Highest Taker, he upgrades himself into his Final Form. His human* form or whatever presses a button on the side of the Highest Taker, opening up its "wings". LED lights shine and a terrible BGM plays and changes Supe Man. - Galacy Dragoon = Supe Man's best bestest form achieved by using the Galacy Bracerlet and Highest Taker together and he can change into a tank and a dragon and he fights using the Legend of Max Galacy Sword. }} Trivia *He speaks in Chinglish (Chinese-English-broken-hybrid) *Changes form after getting hit once *His Ultra Armor and body in general are brittle and break easily. *The infobox image is quite...very...accurate. Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cringe Category:Sense of Right Alliance